Brown Eyed Girl
by DianaMiracle
Summary: All Human. Edward is 4 years old when Bella is born. He would protect her with his life. In the future, will Edward and Bella's age difference be a problem? This is Edward's life growing up with his brown eyed girl. EPOV.
1. First Sight Of An Angel

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Edward Age 4 and Bella Age Newborn_

Mommy said that her friend Mrs. Renee is having a baby today. I don't know what the big deal is, it's just a baby. But Mommy says that I have to go with her and see this so called 'baby'. I rather play with Jasper. He's my best friend.

I really hope this baby is a boy. That way I can teach him all sorts of stuff. Like how to play baseball! I don't have any little sisters or brothers. Just one big brother named Emmett. He's mean. He always picks on me and stuff. He's only 6! I'm 4, and I know that is not so much older than me. Emmett always calls me Eddie and makes fun of my hair 'cause it's the color of a penny.

I only go to school half a day. Emmett has to go to school a whole day! Must suck for him. Pre-K is so fun. I want to stay there forever. All we do is color on paper and take naps.

"Edward, time to go to the hospital sweetie!" My Mommy calls. I really don't want to go. It's boring.

Mommy looks a little mad, "Edward Anthony! Come get your little honey buns in this seat right now. We have to go! Don't you want to see Daddy?"

Oh yeah! My Daddy is a Doctor. He gets to do all sorts of stuff, like take peoples hearts out and, well, I really don't know what happens after that.

I jump over the last steps of our porch and run to the car and sit in my special seat. I wonder if the baby has to have one too.

I try and buckle, but I can't. "Mommy? Can you help me with this?"

Mommy smiles and starts helping me. "Of course little man."

After a long drive to the place where my Daddy works, we finally get there. Mommy helps me out and we step into the place where people wait. It should be called a waiting room. I'm so smart. Mommy waves at Chief Swan. He's the head police officer here. I'm a little scared of him. He's pacing back and forth with a look on his face like he has to go to the potty.

"The potty's over there, sir," I say looking up at him from behind Mommy's legs.

Him and Mommy laugh. He looks at me with a smile and bends over. He pats my head, which get's on my nerve because I don't like it when people touch my hair.

"Hey there little Edward. I don't need to go to the potty. I'm waiting for my wife. You see those doors over there?" He points to some doors behind him, "My wife is in there, and she's having a baby. I'm just a little worried."

Oh. I smile a little and move my head up and down. Right when Mommy is about to say something, a Doctor person like my Daddy walks out of the doors and smiles.

"Charlie Swan? You're wife would like to see you now, oh, I see you have some guests, " He smiles at us and waves. " They can come too."

We follow the Doctor into a room and Chief Swan and Mommy are looking down at Mrs. Renee.

"So beautiful!" My Mommy says.

"So perfect," Chief Swan says with a scratchy throat, like he's about to cry.

I try and see past the grown ups. That's when I see it. Or her. A little baby girl was in Mrs. Renee's arms wrapped in a little pink blanket. Yeah, I know my colors. She had her eyes open to show the most prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen; they looked like chocolate. She had a little fur ball of brown curly hair on her head. She was so cute. I really wanted to touch her.

Mrs. Renee smiles and hands her to Chief Swan, "Meet your daughter, Charlie."

After him, Mommy got to hold her. I really wanted my turn. I reached up to hold her, but Mommy passed her back to Mrs. Renee.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. Even the baby. She turned her head towards me and reached her tiny little hand at me.

"I think she wants to see Edward," Mrs. Renee says. Of course I do! She smiles and pats next to her. I hop on the bed. I slowly reach toward the baby in Mrs. Renee's arms and take her soft little hand.

"Does she have a name?" I ask in amazement.

Mrs. Renee smiles, "Yes. I'd like you to meet Isabella Marie."

I smiled. Her name is Isabella. I think it's the most prettifullest name I've ever heard.

"Bella," I said, and then I leaned down to kiss her cheek. Bella. I think she's gonna be called Bella.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! Not me!**

_Edward Age 4 and Bella Age 3 Months_

It's been three months since Mrs. Renee had little Isabella. It's now December, and you know what that means? Christmas! Mommy and Daddy invited Mrs. Renee and Chief Swan to come to our house on Christmas morning to open gifts and have lunch. Oh, I almost forgot. They're bringing Bella too. Sometimes it's boring just watching Bella lay in her special seat, but when she goes to sleep, that's the most funest. She's really cute when she sleeps. She makes noises in her sleep, that almost sound like words, but Mommy says that they're not; that Isabella's too young to be speaking. I think she's smart enough to, but we don't argue with Mommy. Arguing with Mommy ends you up in the No-No corner.

"Edward, stay still, you're making me mess up your tie," Daddy told me. Just like every Christmas, Mommy forces us to get all dressed up and stuff to open presents. I've been around for a lot of Christmases. At least two, and that's a lot!

"Why do we have to get all fancied up, when all my other friends get to wear their jammies?" I asked Daddy.

"Because your Mother wants to torture us," He said. All of a sudden there was a knocking on the wall. We look up and Mommy is standing there with her arms crossed over her pretty green dress that matches me and Daddy.

"Excuse you, Carlisle?" She said in a mad voice. Uh-oh. I only hear that voice when she gets really, really angry. Then the door bell rang and Daddy let out a sigh of relief.

Mommy turned the other way, and then, "I'm not done with you," and she walked off.

"Saved by the bell, right little man?" Umm, sure, I thought. Whatever that means. I followed Daddy out the door.

"Oh Esme, it looks nice in here! I like what you did with the decorations," I heard Mrs. Renee say.

Mommy looked behind Mrs. Renee for something. "Where's Charlie?"

"Trying to figure out how to unhook the baby carrier from the car," Mrs. Renee said with a laugh. Mommy was laughing too.

"You should have seen Carlisle when Emmett was born. So clueless!"

Just like always, Emmett comes in the room at the sound of his name. He was carrying a sticky candy cane in his hand. "Did I hear someone call me?" He said acting all nice. Yeah right.

Emmett came and laid his sticky hands on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "It sure wasn't me," I whispered, but he still heard it.

"You know you love me Eddie," He said. I just acted like a good boy and walked out of the living room and into the front yard. I saw Chief Swan shutting the door to his police car with a special seat, or carrier as I heard the grown ups say.

"How are you doing Chief Swan. Need any help?" I said sweetly.

He just chuckled and said, "Not right now son, but you know what? Little Isabella here just woke up, would you mind staying with her in the living room so I can fetch her a bottle?"

"Yeah! I mean, sure, I'll watch her," I said, trying not to seem so happy. Chief Swan smiled and walked inside the house with me following him. He set the carrier down on the floor by the couch and I sat Indian Style next to it. I moved the blanket off so I could see the baby. The first thing I saw were her chocolate brown eyes. Bella was wearing a little red dress looking thing with white socks on. I think she looked like a princess.

"So…I know you can't really talk yet, but I thought I'd just do all the talking and let you listen. Okay?" I said. I have no clue if any of that made any sense, but Isabella's just a baby. She don't know the difference.

Bella let out a strange gurgling noise. I think that means she's listening. "My best friend Jasper went to Texas for Christmas. He was born there. It sucks 'cause I have nobody to play with now. He has an older sister named Rosalie, but I don't like her. Emmett has a crush on her. Gross! Girls have cooties. Umm, wait. You're a girl, but I don't think you have cooties. Anyway, there's this one girl in our class, her real name is Mary, but she likes to be called Alice. Well, she's really, really, really weird! But I'm friends with her. I think weird is cool."

Just then Chief Swan came in with a baby bottle filled with milk. Yuck. I hate milk. He bent down and picked up Bella from her special seat, umm, carrier.

"Come on Edward, your mother said it's time to open presents now," The Chief said.

All of a sudden Emmett came running into the room screaming, "Presents! Ahhh!" Like the idiot he is.

I followed Chief Swan, along with Bella, and my stupid brother to the living room where we had a huge tree with bunches and bunches of presents under it. Chief Swan handed Isabella to Mrs. Renee and sat down next to her. Daddy was sitting on a chair. He was in charge of handing out the gifts. Mommy was standing in the corner with her camera. Like every Christmas, Mommy was in charge of taking pictures. I hate that part.

"Okay, the first gift is for Edward," Daddy said. "It's from Santa." Of course I don't believe in Santa Clause. I'm too old for that! But if I let my parents know, then I won't get presents. So I keep my mouth shut. I grab the gift from Daddy and sit down. As soon as I start unwrapping it, Mommy starts taking pictures. It's a very small present, so it was easy to open. It was a new shirt. Yay. Not really.

For the next half hour or so -well, It could have been an hour, or maybe 10 minutes. I don't know- we opened a lot of presents. Emmett is so dumb. He still believes in Santa! Anyways, we ate lunch after that. Isabella was getting "antsy". Whatever that means. I just heard the grown ups say it. Mrs. Renee and Chief Swan were about to leave when I remembered the present that I got for Bella.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" I yelled. They stopped where they were while I hurried and ran as fast as I could to my room and got the gift from under my bed.

"This is for Bella," I handed the gift to Mrs. Renee, who was holding Bella. It was a little stuffed animal. A lamb. I don't know why I chose the lamb. Especially since I thought it was a sheep at first, but it seemed like the perfect gift to give her.

Mrs. Renee tucked the lamb under Isabella's blanket and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure she loves it, Edward." I gave her a smile, showing all my little teeth.

I watched from the window as they all got in the car and drove away. I don't care what anybody says. This was the best Christmas ever.

**I know, it's been a while! Working on chapter 3 though! What do you think? Review!**


	3. Angels Can Do Anything

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the owner.**

_Edward Age 5 and Bella Age 9 Months_

Today is my birthday! I'm finally five- years-old now! We just got out for Summer vacation. I sure am gonna miss Pre-K. But next year I'll be in Kindergarten, so I'm excited.

Jasper and his sister Rosalie are going to Texas for the Summer. But their Mommy said they'll stop by my house first for the party. Oh yeah! I'm having a birthday party today. Mommy and Daddy said since I was a good boy, that they'll celebrate it. They decided that the theme was gonna be clowns. My friend Alice, who's coming to the party, is afraid of clowns. Hope this goes well.

The first people to show up are Chief Swan, Mrs. Renee, and Bella. Isabella has gotten really big since Christmas. Her brown hair is down to the tops of her ears, and it's long enough to have a little ponytail on top. Mommy says that for being only nine-months-old, she has quite a lot of hair. She's also growing teeth. Just the other day she grabbed my finger and bit on it. It hurt. Mrs. Renee is trying to teach Bella how to walk. But it's just not working out. Isabella can be really stubborn sometimes.

Chief Swan was holding a gigantic present! That must be for me, 'cause if it's not, they gots some explaining to do. Mrs. Renee was holding a squirming Bella.

"There's the birthday boy!" Chief Swan said to me.

"Is that present for me?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Yes, sir. But you can't open it until your Mother says you can," He told me. Aw shucks. I wanted to open it now. Chief Swan took my huge present to the table where my other ones were and walked back to where I was standing next to Mrs. Renee, playing with Bella's bare foot that kept swinging back and forth. She had a beautiful smile on her tiny little face. I tickled her foot and she made a silent laugh and leaned her face into Mrs. Renee's chest. I giggled.

Then I heard Mommy and Daddy calling my name. They said it was time for the clown to entertain us. I said bye to Mrs. Renee, Chief Swan, and Isabella, and walked to where there were rows of seats. I saw my friend Alice from behind. She has long shiny black hair and was wearing an orange dress. Jasper was sitting right next to her. My best friend is so cool. He has blond hair, just like his sister Rose. I went and sat next to Jasper.

"Hiya Edward!" Jasper said when I sat down.

"Hey, Jasper. I'm glad you came," I said back. Then a clown came in, and then another, and soon there was about, maybe, completely sure, I don't know, about five clown in the yard doin' cool tricks and stuff. All of a sudden Alice started crying, and I saw Jasper put his arm around her. I think he likes her. Then a clown came up to us and tried to get Alice to be a volunteer for something, when Alice started crying even more. Jasper got out of his seat and kicked the clown in his crotch area.

"Leave her alone you big meanie!" The clown fell to the floor while holding his wee-wee section and it was funny. Everybody started laughing! Jasper sat down and hugged Alice to his chest.

"Come on everybody! It's time for cake!" Daddy yelled. Everybody got up and stated running towards the table, where the cake and presents were. My birthday cake was blue, with red icing on the edges. It said, "Happy Birthday Edward" in yellow on it, or so I was told. I can't read all that well yet. It also had a big number "5" candle that was green. Like I said, I know my colors. They sang happy birthday to me, and then we dug into the cake. After Mommy took enough pictures, Mrs. Renee handed Isabella to her. Mommy then came and sat next to me, with Bella on her lap.

"How's my little man doing?" She said while trying to fix my "bib" that Daddy had put on me. It's not really a bib. It's just a paper towel tucked into my shirt. I hate it! I'm not a baby anymore!

"This is really one of my favoritest birthdays so far!" I told her with my mouth full of cake. And then I saw Bella from the corner of my eye pulling on the table cloth. I was about to tell Mommy when Bella pulled it so hard, that everything came falling to the floor. Even the rest of the cake! Isabella started giggling like crazy while Mommy jumped up in her seat. Mommy set the baby in my lap.

"Oh my gosh, what a mess! You be a good boy and watch Isabella for me, will you?" Mommy said without letting me reply. I would always watch Bella. No matter what. I looked at Bella, and she looked back at me. I had a thought, that maybe I could try and teach her to walk. I stood up, picking Isabella up with me, and walked over to a nearby tree. I got on my knees, and took Bella by the hands.

"Now, Bella, I'm gonna teach you how to walk. It's really easy. You just gotsta take one step at a time. One foot in front of the other." At first she started taking steps, and that was good, but she hasta do it herself. Like when Mommy and Daddy taught Emmett how to ride a bike. They did it with him, but then they had to let go. I stood Bella up and then I walked a couple of feet backwards.

"Come on Isabella! Come on, you can do it," I said while clapping. The baby put her right (or left, I have no clue!) foot in front, and then did the same with her left (or it could have been right). She kept doing that, and I just can't believe it! She was walking! I actually taught Bella to walk!

I heard a gasp behind me, and I saw that Mrs. Renee and Chief Swan were behind me, watching.

"I hope you don't mind. I taught Isabella how to walk!"

"I can see that Edward," Mrs. Renee said, "Thank you."

Chief Swan started crying. "First walking, and next thing you know, she'll be driving!"

For the rest of the party, I stayed there by the tree. Trying to teach Isabella Marie Swan new things.

**I think chapter 3 is a little short, but what do you think? Chapter 4 coming soon! In case you wanted to know, the huge present that Charlie and Renee got Edward was a hand made toy box with his initials on it. There will probably be an outtake on that later. In other news, if you haven't seen my other story, All I Never Asked For, you should! You'd really like it. Maybe. HaHa, just see for yourself!**


End file.
